


mafioso.

by mimimello



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimello/pseuds/mimimello
Summary: Scritta per il Red Contest - Summer Edition indetto dalla pagina facebook Axis Powers Hetalia - Italian Fans.Personaggio A è un boss della mafia e Personaggio B è il suo sottoposto. La relazione tra i due non è esattamente professionale.“Sei bravo solo con una pistola in mano” gli sussurra.Romano è incazzato, vuole alzarsi dal letto ma Antonio lo spinge giù.“Dimmi Roma, come sei arrivato a questo? Come sei diventato questo?”





	mafioso.

Dei mafiosi gli avevano ucciso un fratello e si diceva che lui volesse vendicarsi. Era mattina e viaggiavano su una sola macchina.  
Si erano alzati presto, dovevano arrivare nelle campagne fuori Palermo ed aspettare, si appostarono vicino una fattoria perché sapevano che la vittima portava le mucche al pascolo, proprio li a pochi metri dalla stalla. Il duo sapeva che la vittima era uno pericoloso e quel posto isolato era l’ideale per farlo fuori.  
Non si sa perché quella mattina fece ritardo. Che avesse sospettato qualcosa? Dopotutto, aveva urlato in piena piazza a Cinisi, voleva vendetta e la mafia prendeva sempre troppo sul serio le urla in piazza.  
  
Per Antonio era la prima volta. Non solo non aveva mai ucciso nessuno ma soprattutto non aveva mai visto Romano farlo, in effetti ancora non si capacitava. Per Romano invece era uno dei tanti, a stento ricordava il nome, era il suo business, niente di più.  
Finalmente si presentò, aveva l’aria assonnata di chi si era alzato controvoglia e si stava ancora sistemando la camicia dentro i pantaloni. Romano aveva già la pistola fuori dal finestrino e lo seguiva con la canna.  
  
“Aspetta Romano” disse Antonio, “cioè aspettiamo che entri nella stalla a prendere le mucche.”  
“Mmmh, perché?” chiese lui con la voce infastidita, “prima finiamo qui, prima posso andare al bar a fare colazione…”  
“Davvero riesci a mangiare dopo questo?” il tono dello spagnolo era estremamente nervoso.  
“Fallo tu.” Rispose Romano e gli passò la pistola.  
“Io? Perché? Non l’ho mai fatto. Non mi sembra il caso ecco…”  
“Fallo per me.” Incalzò Romano e gli mise la pistola in mano.  
Antonio non seppe più cosa rispondere. Prese la pistola, controllò se era carica e uscì dall’auto. L’aria sembrava non arrivare mai ai polmoni, la testa girava vorticosamente, i suoni erano più intensi e i colori più vividi. Si chiese se fosse un attacco di panico.  
L’uomo aveva aperto la porta della stalla e le mucche cominciarono ad uscire. Lui ancora non si vedeva.  
Antonio si girò verso Romano, lo guardò attraverso il finestrino sporco in cerca di sostegno.  
Romano si era acceso una sigaretta e guardava l’orologio, era strano per lo spagnolo vedere tanta calma nell’italiano, neanche nei suoi incubi peggiori lo aveva immaginato così.  _“La mafia ti cambia Tonio”_ gli diceva, ma lui non lo aveva mai preso sul serio.  
Finalmente l’uomo uscì dalla stalla e si appresta a seguire le mucche al pascolo, non vede Antonio alle sue spalle. Lo spagnolo impugna l’arma, la punta contro le spalle dell’uomo, aspetta. Aspetta troppo, Romano gli batte un colpo al finestrino, gli intima di sbrigarsi. Antonio riprende la mira e spara. L’uomo cade a terra ferito ma non morto. Romano esce urlando dall’auto, prende la pistola dalle mani dello spagnolo e raggiunge l’uomo a terra. Lo finisce. Antonio rientra in auto ed aspetta Romano, appena entra l’italiano mette in moto arrabbiato e comincia ad urlargli contro di tutto e di più. Lui non sa cosa rispondere.  
  
Tornano a casa a Palermo ed Antonio si siede sul letto con il viso tra le mani, resta così fermo, immobile.  
Romano lo intravide attraverso la porta socchiusa e decide di entrare.  
“Oh che cazzo fai così?” chiese con una sigaretta in bocca.  
Antonio alza lievemente la testa, lo fissa per un po' e poi comincia a ridere. Ride sguaiatamente, nervosamente.  
“Che cazzo faccio? Tu chiedi a me che cazzo faccio?” lo guarda ora con disgusto.  
“Hai appena levato la vita ad un uomo Roma, sentiti una merda” si alza e gli strappa la sigaretta dalla bocca e gliela butta a terra, guardandolo fisso negli occhi.  
Romano va per tirargli un pugno ma lo spagnolo gli blocca il braccio con la mano, lo spinge contro il muro schiaccia, poi lo prende dallo stesso braccio e lo spinge sul letto.  
“Sei bravo solo con una pistola in mano” gli sussurra.  
Romano è incazzato, vuole alzarsi dal letto ma Antonio lo spinge giù.  
“Dimmi Roma, come sei arrivato a questo? Come sei diventato questo?”  
Romano non risponde, guarda dal lato apposto al viso dello spagnolo, piange in silenzio. Neanche Romano riusciva a spiegarsi come tutto era degenerato così velocemente, come fosse riuscito a mettere via ogni briciolo di umanità.  
Antonio cominciò a baciargli il collo, aprì un bottone della camicia e respirò a fondo il profumo di Romano, lui di risposta lo abbraccia. Romano, lo stringe forte, lo accarezza ed infine lo bacia. Un bacio lungo, appassionato, languido.  
Antonio si leva la camicia e la lancia in un angolo della casa, leva anche quella di Romano e continua a baciarlo, sempre più veloce. Gli mordicchia i lobi e con la mano scende sul petto dell’amato e apre prima la cintura e poi i pantaloni. Si infila veloce nell’intimo dell’italiano e lo tocca. Comincia massaggiarlo, mentre romano emette qualche suono, i primi suoni gradevoli di una mattinata da dimenticare. Romano prende il controllo della situazione, leva i pantaloni allo spagnolo, gli morde un fianco e comincia a leccarlo.  
Lo spagnolo è in estasi, vede i grandi occhi gialli dell’italiano fissarlo mentre gli divora l’intimità, ma lui non ci sta a venire così, quindi ferma l’italiano e lo fa girare. Romano ha le mani sulla testiera del letto e lo spagnolo dietro che entra piano. Comincia a muoversi, prima piano e poi sempre più velocemente, tiene l’italiano prima per i fianchi poi per le spalle. Gli bacia la schiena e poi il collo, gli sussurra un “Te amo” e finalmente gli sorride. Anche Romano sorride, si sente bene e felice in quel momento. Antonio viene ma non è ancora stanco, rigira il corpo di Romano e comincia a leccarglielo a sua volta. Romano non ci mette molto a venire, era già stra eccitato dall’atto. Si sdraiano l’uno di fianco all’altro e si guardano, Antonio prova a dire qualcosa ma Romano è assente ma sorridente.  
  
Dopo un po' Romano gli chiede allo spagnolo se finalmente vuole andare a fare colazione al bar.  
Lo spagnolo accetta e corre a lavarsi contento. Entrambi si rivestono e si dirigono in strada, mentre scendono le scale Antonio si gira per chiedere a Romano se avesse intenzione di ordinare il solito caffè ma lo trova con la pistola in mano e piange.  
Apre la bocca, ci mette la canna della pistola e si spara.  
  
Romano non sa perché ha iniziato a fare il mafioso ma di certo sapeva perché ha finito.


End file.
